To Have Loved And Lost
by Card Captor Lillith
Summary: Sakura died, or did she? A mysterious woman predicts her return in a different form one thats stronger and can handle her power, but she won't remember anything. Can Syaoran's love awaken her sleeping memories? *Rating my go up*
1. Default Chapter

TO HAVE LOVED AND LOST  
  
CC LILLITH: Hey guys I got this idea and decided to put it up. I've been working on the other ones but I'm having severe writers block don't worry though neww chappies will be up soon! N e ways on with the story!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was 14 years old. It had been 4 years since she had last seen the boy she had fallen in love with. 4 years since she had been normal. 3 years since her world had been turned upside down.  
  
You see Sakura was not a normal girl; she was a sorceress of great power. The fact that she was a sorceress couldn't change her fate though.  
  
It was a warm day in early September the first day of her first year in high school.  
  
Sakura used to be a top student a great athlete now... now she spent her time in the library or just sitting outside.  
  
Today was one of those days, she was sitting under her favorite Sakura tree the one that she and HE had sat under in the days when life had been worth living.  
  
A shadow fell over her slight figure, "Excuse me you're in my light, could you...?" Sakura trailed off as she saw whom it was.  
  
"MEILIN!" Sakura shouted jumping up, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Meilin smiled, "I got transferred here."  
  
"Did you come alone?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No," A masculine voice replied, "she didn't"  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura launched herself into his arms.  
  
Meilin smiled and started to walk away, "I'll leave you to lovebirds alone."  
  
Sakura blushed, and Syaoran noticed.  
  
"You like me," Syaoran asked, "Don't you?"  
  
"Yes but..." Sakura trailed off wondering if she should tell him.  
  
Syaoran frowned, "but what?"  
  
"I'm... I'm..." Sakura struggled, "I'm dying."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Syaoran shouted, tears began to cloud his vision.  
  
Sakura smiled bravely fighting to be strong, "A year after you left I was diagnosed with SDSS. (AN: I made that up so disregard any meanings you can derive from it.) It's a fatal heart disease. They thought that they would be able to get a heart for a transplant but my blood is AB negative, there isn't anyone with that blood type who is a donor. The doctors say that I have maybe four years left if I don't do anything dangerous like getting a severe shock or over exerting myself. Nobody knows. I ended all my friendships I never told anyone why. I don't want anyone to be hurt when I'm gone."  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura into his arms, "It'll all be ok. We'll work this out. First things first though, you have to go and patch things up with your old friends."  
  
Sakura nodded mutely.  
  
"Don't worry I'll stick with you," Syaoran said quietly, "We can still be together, we'll make your last few years the best you ever had,"  
  
After school Sakura and Syaoran gathered together Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Rika, Takashi, Naoko, and Yukito. When the truth was finally out there was a lot of crying and embracing, but no one took it harder than Yue and Kero when they found out an hour later.  
  
"Sakura this isn't happening it can't!" Kero was crying, "It can't be!"  
  
"It can, it is," Sakura sobbed, "I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing you, I should have been stronger, I should have done anything."  
  
"Mistress it's not your fault, do not shed tears for us, it is us that will grieve the loss of you," Yue said in his unearthly voice.  
  
Sakura pulled the two of them into her arms, "I wish we had had more time together."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kero cried, "You said the doctors said..."  
  
"I've fulfilled my purpose don't cry for me, I will always watch over you. Someday we will meet again," Sakura felt life ebbing away, "And Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran held her in his arms his tears were falling freely, "yes?"  
  
"I do love you, I have always loved you," Sakura breathed her last breath and her eyes dulled from emerald to grey there was a rush of air and they watched in awe as a beautiful woman appeared above Sakura's still form.  
  
The woman turned to them, "The body Sakura had was to weak to hold her magic, it failed when she needed it and now it has failed again. Do not fret she has taken her true form and will rejoin you soon more powerful than before."  
  
Syaoran wiped the tears from his face, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Sakura has entered a new body, she will return and you will know her by her heart, for you now hold the key to her memories," The woman waved her hand and the key to the Sakura cards appeared in Syaoran's hand, the woman smiled, "She right now as we speak is capturing a different set of cards she will return here in order to do so, you will be waiting for her and you will help her. But heed my warning do not speak of her past until she remembers for it will damage her beyond repair."  
  
Then the woman vanished.  
  
Syaoran nodded, and stood, "come on you two we need to tell the others about. Sakura and we need to tell those who knew about the Clow Cards of her predicted return. The two guardians nodded and the three turned and left to do just that.  
  
CC LILLITH: SOOOOO what did you think? Angsty huh? Don't worry I'll add lots more plot later this is just the beginning. N e way REVIEW PLEEZ! 


	2. The truth is out

TO HAVE LOVED AND LOST  
  
Chapter 2: The Truth Is Out  
  
CC LILLITH: Hey guys sorry I had to change the ages in the last chapter just in case you didn't check there Sakura was 14 when she died, k? All right, anyways I'm sorry that last chapter was so rushed but I was pressed for time ^~^ It'll be better in this chapter. Any way I don't own any of the music or any of the characters from CCS, please don't sue me if this isn't in every chapter I'm probably gunna forget so until otherwise notified this is for every chappy. Hope you like it, ON WITH THE STORY:  
  
Syaoran sat with Yue and Kero on the floor of his apartment they had called for Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Ruby Moon, and Spinnel to meet them here. They had decided not to tell anyone about the mystery behind Sakura's death until after the funeral which was yesterday.  
  
It didn't take long for the small room to fill with people; soon they were sitting in a small circle on the floor.  
  
"Why did you call us here Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked quietly.  
  
Syaoran looked around at the group trying to decide how to word things, unfortunately Kero the blunt beat him to it.  
  
"Sakura isn't dead!" Kero shouted.  
  
There was a collective gasp and everyone including Eriol's face twisted in shock.  
  
Tomoyo's shock turned to hope but her smile vanished almost instantly, "THIS HAD BETTER NOT BE A JOKE OR I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"It's no joke. When Sakura - died - a mysterious woman appeared she told us that it was the magic that destroyed Sakura's body it was too strong, to large. It was like filling a balloon with too much water eventually it won't be able to hold anymore," He paused, "She said that Sakura needed a stronger body so when the one she was using failed she was recreated into one that could hold her power. The woman said that that new form would be placed into this world with a new past, new memories, new looks, and a new quest. That the second after Sakura died she became that new person capturing a new set of cards. Sakura will be drawn here, though she won't know why. We are to help her with her quest and make sure that she succeeds. She'll think and act the same but she will look different and go by a different name. The woman implied that our being around "Sakura" would bring back some of her old memories, BUT she warned us not to say anything to her about her past because it would hurt her mind or something."  
  
Everyone looked more shocked than before, if that was possible.  
  
"It may take time for her to arrive, we have no idea where her new form was placed," Syaoran said calmly, "so stay sharp, if you think you know who she is, then tell me."  
  
Syaoran was right it did take time two years in fact.  
  
*** TWO YEARS LATER *** THE 10th GRADE ***  
  
16 year-old Syaoran Li sat where he always sat beside the window with the view of the Sakura tree, for some reason a feeling of excitement had been electrifying his aura all day. He was about to find out why...  
  
Their teacher walked in, "Hello everyone! We have a celebrity joining us today. It seems that our favorite international singer and actress has decided to take a break in her career and come attend our high school for a while! May I present Ms. Karigan Lane!"  
  
"Hi," The girl called in impeccable Japanese.  
  
The room broke out in screams, "OH MY GOD IT'S HER!!! KARIGAN LANE! AHHH! OH SHE'S SO COOL!"  
  
Syaoran looked up as the girl entered, she had long red hair that fell to her lower back. Her skin was tan and unblemished, her lips delicate and pink, and her nose perfectly shaped, in both size and form. Her eyes were a deep crystal blue they were bright and shone with flecks of gold. They reminded Syaoran of the sea, he felt as though he was drowning in their depths, they held a hardened wisdom deep within and you were drawn by the power they held. He knew then that his Cherry Blossom had returned, he let his aura flare bright red for a second the signal that had been set up by the group. It took only four minutes before everyone was there.  
  
Karigan smiled nervously at everyone, she felt especially drawn to a few of them in particular a girl with short black hair and red eyes, an image of her in Yin and Yang robes; flashed before her eyes, but it was gone so fast Karigan brushed it off. A boy with navy blue hair and blue eyes, for a second she saw a vision of a younger version of this boy holding a staff while standing on top of a building, this image too disappeared almost instantly. A girl with purple waist length hair made Karigan smile, and Karigan could have sworn that the girl had been holding a video camera. Three other girls drew Karigan's attention as well but more vaguely than the others. The last person was a boy he had chestnut hair and amber eyes looking into them Karigan got the overwhelming feeling that they had met before.  
  
"Please Karigan Can I have your auto graph?" The smiling Purple-haired girl asked holding out a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
"Sure," Karigan replied, "what's your name?"  
  
"Tomoyo," The girl replied.  
  
Karigan wrote quickly: To Tomoyo Daidouji (sp?) love your friend Karigan Lane, CB.  
  
"What does CB stand for if you pardon my asking? And how did you know my last name Lane-san?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"CB stands for Cherry Blossom it's been my nick name for as long as I can remember. As for your last name I don't know really where I got it maybe you told me?" Karigan said blushing, "You can call me Karigan Daidouji-san"  
  
"You can call me Tomoyo," Tomoyo smiled, "I have a feeling you and I will be great friends."  
  
AND SO IT BEGAN..  
  
CC LILLITH: Hey guys so what do you think???? I 'm working hard to get it exciting. Please leave any suggestions in your reviews of things you'd like me to put in to make it longer. Any way I love you all and I hope you like my story!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS GUYS. Until next chapter Cheerio darlings! Lol! 


	3. AN sorry

Sorry Umm mess up with the uploading sorry I'll get it fixed soon! And the 3rd Chapter will be up soon as well. Keep reviewing thanks! 


End file.
